


Someone We Lost

by eva6



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: His death affected everyone, Simon was the most affected.





	Someone We Lost

Simon curled up in a ball, He would never forgive himself for what happened several days ago.

Kamina's death.

It was his fault that he was dead.

Even if the others told him constantly that it wasn't his fault, It still felt like it was.

He had lost his friend, His brother, The closest thing he had to a family.

All of it, Taken from him.

He felt dead inside.


End file.
